Reflejos rojizos
by Emily Raawr
Summary: Quien dijo que la cordura en este mundo importaria. Mientras existas y los demás esten enterados, las coherencia de las cosas no interesan en esta obra, para lograr entretener al demonio mismo o sí?


**Reflejos rojizos.**

* * *

><p>En lo que refiere a la lógica, el personaje principal escasea de cordura, en lo que refiere a la astrología, su signo zodiacal es impulsivo por naturaleza y no hay porque explicar lo que esté a punto de suceder ya que las cosas simplemente se dan por si solas debido a grandes cambios emocionales que llegan a afectar a nuestra protagonista, ¿protagonista? Así es, estamos hablando de una chica, y aquí es donde comenzamos la historia, con una chica, si nos referimos a los personajes claro porque si lo vemos del lado de los paisajes, nos ubicamos en un bello salón de baile, pero no estamos hablando ni de lo uno ni de lo otro, en cuanto a la historia la comenzamos explicando que esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ¿quimera? Podría decirse pero esto ni cerca de humano es, mejor dejémonos de formalidades y pasemos a la acción…<p>

Basta, basta, puedes dejar de tocar, con eso es suficiente amada hija – parloteo el rey que con atención escuchaba el violín parar.

Pero padre es usted quien me ah pedido que le toque una sinfonía completa, y ahora no me deja terminar – respondió la interprete dudosa de haber hecho bien su trabajo.

Hija mía llegaras lejos, cuando este reino sea tuyo, estoy seguro que lograras hacerle un bien a esta sociedad.

Agradezco su manera tan agradable de pensar de mí padre.

La familia real, vaya, dichosos ustedes que no tienen obligación alguna más que complacer – exclamo un desconocido desde el portón de entrada del palacio.

Qué desea usted señor? – exclamo la princesa curiosa y viendo a aquel extraño individuo.

A ti. – le dijo a la princesa lanzándole una aguja al cuello haciéndola caer.

Al despertar la princesa, abrió los ojos lentamente y observo su entorno lentamente, ya que había sido trasladada a algún lugar muy lejano a su reino al parecer, ella jamás había visto un lugar fuera del palacio y aquella habitación en la que se encontraba no tenia ventanas, el lugar era agradable, muy elegante, sin embargo una lúgubre aura rodeaba toda aquella habitación.

Buenos días – dijo un hombre de traje blanco desde un extremo de la habitación.

La princesa no respondió, no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos al apenas despertar de tan largo sueño.

Haz dormido por una semana, no me extraña que estés así, después de todo ni siquiera sabes que está sucediendo.

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto muy confundida.

Las personas suelen llamarme de distintas maneras, pero tú puedes llamarme padre de ahora en adelante.

Tú no eres mi padre, mi padre es el rey, del reino de donde me trajeron ustedes. – articulo lentamente ella.

Lamento decirte princesita que aquella persona de la que hablas ya no existe en el mundo que solías conocer. – concluyó con una macabra sonrisa.

¿Disculpe? Me parece que no comprendí.

Jajaja aún dicho lo anterior, me tratas con decencia, cualquiera brincaría de coraje e iría contra mí. Eh dicho que usted ha perdido a toda su familia, toda su familia a muerto a causa mía, ¿no le causa una felicidad enorme princesa?

¿A qué se refiere? – siguió preguntando sin lograr comprender

Corrijo, maté a toda su familia, exceptuando a su hermano. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

Mi hermano, por qué lo salvo a él?

Es que siendo un hijo bastardo le tuve lastima, es curioso que aunque tengan los mismos genes, y hayan nacido gemelos, usted sea más pura que él.

¿Más pura?

Así es, usted princesita ah sido elegida por mí, para cumplir mis mandatos.

Y si me niego? – sonrió la princesa al imaginarlo

Ves esto? – el chico le dio un espejo a la princesa, el cual mostraba a su hermano en otra habitación dormido. – es prisionero mío también, está al lado, pero lo interesante es que si le causo dolor a uno, el otro lo siente también. – al decir eso, el chico saco una daga y le hizo una herida no muy profunda a la princesa en su mano.

Ouch... – exclamó pero se asombro al momento de ver a su hermano a través del espejo, sangrar también, en el mismo lugar donde le había sido causada la herida a ella.

Lo ves, por eso es que no lo eh matado. – sonrió descaradamente aquel sujeto.

¿Qué deseas de mí?

Eres como un ángel – le dijo encantado por su pregunta mientras se acercaba a ella – quiero tu alma, tú fuiste bendecida por la luna, cada determinado tiempo nace un niño albino – comenzó a contar subiéndose a la cama, acercándose a ella cada vez más – uno entre millones, pero en tu caso, nacieron dos.

Mi hermano y yo – completo la princesa.

Así es, y de ahora en adelante ambos me pertenecerán. – Afirmo lamiéndole la mejilla a la princesa.

¿Quién eres tú? – volvió a preguntar la princesa notando el raro color de ojos que tenía esa persona – es hermoso tu color de ojos, rara vez se encuentra a alguien con un ojo blanco y el otro negro.

Puedes llamarme Lucifer. – presumió el demonio mordiendo su mano y derramando su sangre en la boca de la princesa – Y de ahora en adelante tú serás mi violinista personal, toca para mí a través de tu miserable vida, yo estaré escuchando siempre. – concluyó, besando a la princesa.


End file.
